poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version)
Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version) is an upcoming Thomas and Friends/Disney Theme Park Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The show begins with a faint musical note that swells into a lush fanfare, revealing Mickey Mouse onstage. He dances and orchestrates various water fountain effects to the show's theme, until bringing up the mist screens, which fades into the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" sequence from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the scene bloom into flowers. Ambient jungle sounds can then be heard and the show transitions into a jungle scene from The Jungle Book, featuring a 100-foot-long (30 m) puppet of Kaa and three floating barges carrying King Louie and black-lit monkeys across the river stage. The music segues into an electric guitar rendition of "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo, as animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The scene transitions into an onstage marionette sequence from Pinocchio. Jiminy Cricket appears onscreen underwater searching for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro appears suddenly, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through water. The sea morphs into the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" flood scene. As Mickey looks around in the dark, a ship caught in a storm appears. The screens disappear, and the lights darken. Peter Pan and Captain Hook sword-fighting aboard the Sailing Ship Columbia. A cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia, portraying Captain Hook's pirate ship from Peter Pan. Hook, Smee, Peter Pan, Wendy, and pirates participate in a stunt sequence. Following the ship is a crocodile barge, with the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its tail. The scene ends with Hook hanging from the end of the boat, being pursued by the crocodile. As the scene concludes, three small floats arrive carrying Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and her Prince, with the accompanying signature melody from each film—"Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "Someday My Prince Will Come". Mickey Mouse faces off against Maleficent in her dragon form. The music takes on an ominous tone as Mickey's dream takes a turn for the worse. The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on stage, calling for her magic mirror—which appears onscreen in animated form. Angered by Mickey's optimistic imagination, she transforms herself into her old hag disguise and invokes a riled Ursula, (from The Little Mermaid) who ecstatically joins the Queen's plot to destroy Mickey. Ursula calls upon Chernabog (from Fantasia) who summons deceased spirits. He summons Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) who threatens Mickey, now in his Brave Little Tailor outfit, as she transforms herself into an enormous dragon. On stage, the 45-foot dragon sets the waters ablaze breathing fire onto the river. Mickey faces the dragon, claiming that he is in control of his imagination, and defeats the dragon, destroying the villains in the process. Everything is silent, until Tinker Bell appears. Magical stars sparkle in the tavern as the Mark Twain Riverboat approaches. A spark of pyrotechnics ignite from The Mark Twain, revealing black and white Mickey in Steamboat Willie attire. The vessel glides past the audience, carrying several dozens Disney characters as a celebratory atmosphere prevails. With another flash, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the tavern as the Sorcerer's Apprentice as he controls a final series of water, fireworks, laser and light orchestrations. Mickey disappears and reappears onstage in his formal attire from the beginning of the show, bidding the audience farewell and disappears once again in a bright blast of fireworks. Trivia *Paxton, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Cool McCool, Breezy, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow & his Brothers, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), The Rough Gang, The Horned King, Creeper, Sa'luk, Gaston, Hades, Pain & Panic and Hexxus are guest starring in this film. *Paxton, Cool McCool and Breezy will both be joining Thomas' Adventures team at the end of this movie. *This film features the first debut of Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse and Jim Crow and his Brothers from Dumbo, and The College of Crooks from Cool McCool. *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance all made special appearances in the climax, where the dragon is in and they joined with our heroes at the ending/finale of this movie. *Thomas and his friends discovered the Evil Queen's secret of her transformation into her hag form from Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Thomas, his friends, Dumbo and Timothy have seen the Pink Elephants before in Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Dumbo. *Thomas and his friends will meet face Monstro again in Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Pinocchio. *Thomas and his friends will face Sa'luk again in Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Mrs. Jumbo, Bowser Koopa and Hades will be mentioned in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic 2.0 ''(Disneyland Updated).'' Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Thomas & Friends/Disney Parks Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films